


The Dead Continues Watching

by Nyantsume



Category: Record of Ragnarok (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyantsume/pseuds/Nyantsume
Summary: What if after one of the combatants die, they continue watching the Faith of Humanity after death. Join in with the first death, watching whether humanity gets destroyed or saved.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers are going to be written so go read the manga before this if you don't want to be spoiled. Other than that, enjoy. I hope my writing isn't that bad.

Back when I was a child, I once witnessed lightning split an enormous tree, right before my eyes. I felt no fear. In that moment, my mind was filled with but one simple thought, up there...I'm sure that in all the heavens...there's something amazing up there.

I was summoned to fight for humanity. There was one thing I'm seeking for, a strong opponent. I was first matched up with Thor who was the "Strongest God". As we continued fighting, I never felt so much joy in my life. As Thor used his hammer, I managed to block it but it cost my legs to shatter. Just when I thought it was over, Red Hare came to the stadium, giving me my last spirit to fight with my all. I climbed on the back of Red Hare, I could hear my men cheering for me.

In the last face off, I used my strongest move, "Sky Eater". Even with my strongest move, I couldn't overpower Thor's Hammer. One arm was torn, the other was shattered. The volund I wield, I'm sorry I shattered you.

"I gave it...everything I had...now this is...this is what true joy is, huh?" Red Hare and I charged at Thor with a huge grin. WIth no arms, I've accepted my death, already feeling the best fight I've ever had. In my last moments, I see the Thor's smile. Whether it was out of pity, sadness or joy, I hope I gave him the joy I was feeling as well. In an instant, it was dark once again.

I never thought I would ever be awaken again. Even when I opened my eyes, all there was is darkness. I sat up, looking around. "Is this limbo?" I heard a voice answer me. "I think we are in a similar place like limbo."

The voice belonged to a women. I looked behind me to see a familiar person. "You were my volund right?" She gave me a smile and answered. "That is correct, my name is Randgriz, the fourth of the thirteen valkyrie sisters."

"I'm sorry for shattering you." I tried to apologize but she shook her head. "I knew the risk and I still believe the faith in humanity, even in death." She paused and looked around. "I don't know where we are. Our souls should be destroyed and we should be reduced to dust in the vacum of space..."

She was thinking of something but not before long, something appeared in front of us. "What is this?" Randgriz immediately knew what it was. "This is a screen! and two seats? Why does one appear in this place?" The screen wasn't showing anything. Randgriz suggested to sit, maybe something would happen. With that, we both sat on the seats. The screen suddenly showcase something, it was Thor. "Th-Thor-sama!" She yelled in surprised.

**Thor held his hammer and threw the remains of Lu Bu off. The announcer calls out the winner of the match. “The first battle of Ragnarok goes to the gods! In accordance with Thor’s overwhelming victory, the match is settled!”**

**Thor vs Lu Bu**  
**Match Length: 16 minutes, 28 seconds**  
**Deciding Move: Geirrod Thor’s Hammer**  
**Victor: Thor**

"It's letting us view the aftermath?" Randgriz questioned. It didn't make sense to her how they weren't turned to dust in the vacum of space. Why show them what happened next. I was thinking to myself, 16 minutes was how long we fought. It didn't feel like it took that long.

"Maybe before we die, we could at least see what happens with humanity..." She turns to me when I said that. "I guess...that wouldn't be bad to see...watching the faith of humanity before we're gone." With that, we accepted our situation and decided to watch till the end.


	2. Aftermath of Thor VS Lu Bu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll now continues on as third person POV. First chapter showcases Lu Bu's feelings and sudden perspective of technically not being dead yet.

Randgriz and Lu Bu continue watching as it now show's the audience reactions.

 **At the god's section of Valhalla Stadium, Zeus stood up and cheered as well as other gods."YEEAAAAH!!!!" Zeus yelled out. Hermes besides him didn't say anything. Next it pans over to Shiva, who looks riled up to fight.** **"Hehe...that was nuts..." Shiva said as his four hands grip in excitement. "It's been a while since something has gotten my blood pumping like this!!"**

**Heimdall, who was the announcer, continues on. "The first battle of Ragnarok, between the god Thor and Lu Bu, has come close with Thor as the victor. Humanity has taken it's first step towards exitinction!!" As he said that, it shows Thor walking away from the body.**

Randgriz wasn't happy for the god's cheering for their deaths but Lu Bu was silent. "Do you think we could've won the match Lu Bu?" She asked him as Lu Bu sighs. "I used all my strength with our battle, with that last strike it shows I'm not the strongest human against Thor. As I said, I don't regret our match." 

**Now it shows the humanity's section. "Hehe...goin' out smiling...that's just like him." Zhang Fei said with a smile. He poured some alcohol in flat sake cup for Liu Bei, Liu Bei spoke next. "Indeed. It's a fitting end." The three famous chinese soldiers, Zhang Fei, Liu Bei and Guan Yu raised their alcohol for Lu Bu, toasting for him. "And now a toast. To Lu Bu!" The rest of the chinese soldiers behind them pay respect.**

Lu Bu didn't show any emotion on his face but he silently was happy they respected his death. Randgriz on the other hand was smiling at the scene. "It's nice to see them giving you a last toast..." Although she had a smile, her heart was a bit sad. The screen showed Goll in despair and Brunhilde with a stotic look for a second. She would miss them a lot but she knew the risk to help humanity. 

**As humanity pay their respect for Lu Bu, the gods just shout at them. "See that? You foolish humans!" "Did you think your champion stood a chance!?" "This is the power of the gods!" "Bow down!" "Pray!" "Offer your pathetic lives as tribute!"**

The two watching frowned, seeing how high the god's pride were made them a bit mad. Disrespecting how Lu Bu fought, Randgriz was disappointed with the gods.

**It now shows Brunhilde and Goll. Brunhilde just walks away as Goll chases after her.**

"Those are your sisters, are you happy seeing them?" Lu bu asked Randgriz. "It's nice to see them again but my heart would hurt to see any of my twelve sisters sad." 

**Now it goes back showing Thor being escorted out by Heimdall. "Thor-sama, allow me to escort you back to the exit..." Thor didn't say anything back. _'Even though he won, he's in a pretty crappy mood, huh?'_ Thought Heimdall. **

"Why is he in a crappy mood?" Lu Bu questioned out loud. It seems it's also projecting other thoughts on the screen as well. Randgriz replied, "I don't know Thor-sama personally but I think he maybe sad or disappointed that you're gone Lu Bu. You gave Thor-sama one of his best fight after all." 

**"NEIGH!!" A loud neigh from Lu Bu's Red Hare stopped Thor. It was ready to charge at Thor with tears falling from it's eyes. Chen Gong, Lu Bu's strategist stood next to Red Hare. He was crying as well. "Red Hare...I feel your pain. Heaven or earth, a land without milord...already holds no value to us..." Lu Bu's whole army arrives behind him, armed and ready. "Men! We shall follow him!!" Heimdall was shocked from their sudden appearance. "Huh!! Wait a..." He didn't finish his words as Lu Bu's army yelled.** **"We're coming milord!" Heimdall shouted at them once again. "Stop! Wait just a second!! You aren't allowed in the ring!!"**

**"We are the army of Lu Bu!!" "We follow our general, no matter how many deaths we face!!" Heimdall was in panic as Thor stares at them in silence. "Woah there!! I said calm down! The battle is already over! Additional fighters are strictly forbidden!" Everyone in in Lu Bu's army ignored Heimdall's words and charged at Thor. "Prepare thy self!!"  
**

Lu Bu can't believe what's happening on screen. Did he really deserve to have such loyal men? He questioned himself. "You fools...you absolute fools." Tears fell from his eyes as Randgriz tries to comfort him by touching his arm in a worried manner. "Why die for someone like me..."

**Thor gave them a smile and raised his hammer. "Very well...I'll send you all as offerings...in his name...to Lu Bu." With a final cry, Chen Gong said his final words. "Ah, to hear milord's name...resonating alongside thunder!!" A huge attack follows after. WIth Thor's finishing blow, it revealed everyone in Lu Bu's army dead. It showd Lu Bu's and Randgriz remains as well. Slowly, they all started crumbling, turning into dust and floating up to the sky. Thor stood there gazing up, watching till the dust is all gone.**

Lu Bu couldn't stop his tears, grief filled his chest. "Although they were foolish to die for someone like me...they were the best men I could ask for..." Lu Bu silently pay respect for Chen Gong, Red Hare and his army. He couldn't also believe that Thor would actually remember him. Randgriz felt sad for Lu Bu but tried to comfort him. "They followed the man they respected the most, they would not live without you leading them." Lu bu didn't say anything else but agreed with her. 

**Now it shows Brunhilde choosing the next combatant with Goll sitting sadly on the floor. "The first battle is now over. Our duty now, is to decided on a representative for the second." said Brinhilde. She pressed the Akashic Records on her device, showing many faces of famous people.** **"But not even Lu Bu could stand up against the gods...who could even..." Brunhilde was silent on Goll's comment, suddenly she pressed a file. "In that case...let's go with him." Goll looked at Brunhilde, confused.**

**"Amongst all of humanity, the man most detested by the gods...we shall bet on the man, with the strongest will." Goll stood up in shock, staring at the file's number. "Wha...file number...1?!"**

Randgriz was shocked while Lu Bu was confused. "Is the number 1 file really that shocking?" He asked to Randgriz. "I...I didn't expect Brunhilde to play him this early." _'_ _She must be really desperate to have humanity's first win....'_ She thought but continues watching. 

**It's back at the Valhalla stadium with Heimdall announcing round 2. "Well! Despite the awful state of the ring at the end of round 1, thanks to the gods, it's all nice and clean!" Alright, you lot! Who's ready for round 2!?"** **Both sides cheers, waiting for the next match. "Introducing humanity's second fighter! He's been called the hope of humanity...here he is!!"**

**Instead of him walking out from the enterance, the floor infront of it suddenly opens. Then a huge pillar shoots up from it, revealing someone laying on it. This kind of enterance shocked both sides.**

Lu bu smirks in interest. "Now that's an awe-shocking enterance, who is this?" She looks at Lu Bu in disbelief. "Seriously?" 

**Animals started appearing. Birds flew through the air, different kinds of animals were running on the ground. "Who could've seen it coming!? God blessed them and said to them, "Be fruitfuland increase in number; fill the earth and subdue it." Rule over the fish in the sea and the birds in the sky and over every living creature that moves on the ground. But to think, the day would come..."**

**The screen shows the close up of the man, laying down in a very famous position he's known for. "That the man, would eventually come to rebel against his creator!!" The man who's hand was relax, it clenches as Heimdall finished his sentence. He stood up and leaped off the pillar, as he landed he crushed the ground under him.**

**"Defining the very essence of a "man". Truly he is a man among men!!" He rises up, shocking humanity's audience. "No way...that's him!" Someone said. One of his arms was moving in a circle, seemingly to be getting ready. "The only thing he hold fate in is the weight of his fists!!" The screen pans over to the audience, the ladies in humanity blush at how much skin he's showing while the gods look interested.**

**"He's the ultimate survivalist! With a knack for unarmed combat!!" For some reason it's showing the leaf on his...privates.**

Lu Bu laughs as Randgriz was blushing a bit. "He's quite a man to only have a leaf to cover him up." said Lu Bu. 

**Heimdall continues the man's intro. "He was given life, but also gave birth to the original sin." The man was holding a red apple, he smiles and raised it up for everyone to see. "In all of history, the man infinitely despised by the gods..." The gods were feeling tension from this. "If there's anyone that can stick it to the gods...it'd have to be him!!"**

**Humanity raised their hands to salute to this man. "The father of humanity, his name is..." He bites the apple, shocking every god. Zeus wasn't happy as the humans screams with cheers. One man was holding a pencil and a sketch book, he couldn't believe his eyes of who was in the stadium. "Oh..." said Michelangelo.**

**"ADAM!!" With Heimdall shout, Adam was only standing there with his apple. "Such beauty..." Commented Michelangelo.**

"He looks quite small..." Lu Bu was shocked on how cute this Adam person looks. "Don't underestimate him..." said Randgriz but Lu Bu shook his head. "I'm not, every warrior comes in different sizes but..." Lu Bu grins in excitement. "If he manged to make the gods shocked just by eating an apple, I can't wait how he fights." 

**Adam was still chewing on the apple but then he spits it out. "...So sour." Humanity's second fighter, Adam. No.00000000001 in Humanity's file, is ready to fight for humanity.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad is here! Yay!


End file.
